gtafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:BlackforestTaylorSwiftie
Welcome Hi, welcome to . Thanks for contributing to the Übermacht page, and for taking interest in the wiki. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything, or as alternatives, leave a post on a forum, or refer to the Help pages. Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 11:09, June 16, 2014 (UTC) Zentorno I haven't protected the Zentorno page at all. I do not have the power on this wiki to protect pages. Get your facts straight before accusing people of things they simply did not do. I've also removed your latest additions because, frankly, they have nothing to do with the Zentorno. :"In real life (by proof) the Lamborghini Sesto Elemento is not based on the Aventador/Murcielago but it is based on the Gallardo instead." The page isn't about the Sesto Elemento, it's about the fictional Zentorno. This is irrelevant. :"The real life Lamborghini Sesto Elemento has only 10 hexagonal vents but the Zentorno has 12 holes to reminds that it is based on the Vacca but having its scissor doors,engine and AWD system from the Infernus." The number of holes differs, sure, but that doesn't change the fact they're still clearly based on the Sesto Elemento. More to the point, the Vacca has nothing comparable in the game, so I fail to see how the vent holes are a reference to that car.--'Leigh Burne' (Talk) ( ) 09:55, July 10, 2014 (UTC) :You clearly didn't even bother to read what I said above. I flat-out admitted that the number of holes is different. It's written two lines above this. The fact the Zentorno has two more than the Sesto Elemento is irrelevant. They're still clearly based on the Sesto. No other Lamborghini has similar hexagonal vent holes on the engine cover. :I look forward to you contacting an admin over this. The only person here who has behaved childishly and insulted others is you.--'Leigh Burne' (Talk) ( ) 10:09, July 10, 2014 (UTC) ::This wiki never "trained" me at all, I am just another editor. Nor do I "believe" edits, I just do my best to evaluate whether they are relevant or correct. You seem delusionally adamant that the Zentorno is not based on the Sesto Elemento; if you really cannot see the similarities between the two cars then I am not sure what I can do to help you. But no one is ganging up on you, I do not have "friends" on here with whom I conspire against you, we simply feel that you are wrong in this case. ::You were of course perfectly welcome to discuss why you disagree with us in a polite and mature manner, but instead of doing that you have threatened to have us blocked and insulted us, instead of putting your case forward decently. And now you are resorting to bad language and insulting the wiki as a whole, even though you are clearly keen to contribute to the site. Frankly, if that is your attitude you will not be missed.--'Leigh Burne' (Talk) ( ) 10:23, July 10, 2014 (UTC) July 2014 I still don't understand the whole situation with User:Snugeez and User:Leigh Burne, but for this and this, you get a block for one week. I'm not sure what your problem is, but on this Wiki, you stay civil; no insults, no threats. I will check the Zentorno page and other articles to understand the whole situation better. Also, don't tell other editors what to edit and what not - everyone can edit here. -- ILan (XD • • Home ) 11:02, July 10, 2014 (UTC) Pics Hey BlackforestTaylorSwiftie. The Tom deleted your images because it is unnecessary to add pics of their real life counterparts to vehicle pages. Also, even if it was necessary, it wouldn't be fair to add them to GTA V's vehicles but no other GTA game's vehicles. ( ) 07:22, July 20, 2014 (UTC)Smashbro8 Real life images The images you added don't follow the image policy. You can't just add whatever images show up on Google, each of the images you added was a violation of copyright law. Also, when you add images you need to add the correct licensing. It's best to avoid adding real life images as it's very unlikely that they'll be copyright free. Also, when the article contains links to more detailed pages about a vehicles real life counterpart, a real life image isn't necessary. Tom Talk 11:03, July 20, 2014 (UTC)